


Suspicious Intentions

by KeyKnows



Series: kinky!fest [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Lord forgive me for I have sinned, M/M, Omorashi, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shota, Watersports, but you know, i mean no like an adult/minor romantic/sexual relationship would ever be okay, kink!fest, probably, very unrealistc unhealthy represantion of adult/minor relationship, very very mild Humillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: Whatever reason Naruto had to send the two of them on this mission, Sasuke thinks, it surely wasn’t for this.“Sasuke-sensei” Boruto calls, blushing “I…I need to pee.”Sasuke’s heart skips a beat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm so yeah, this kink fest is gonna be the end of me. 
> 
> Join the madness on fb [https://www.facebook.com/groups/661173654047162/]

Sasuke notices the boy is uncomfortable for some reason, but at the moment he’s way too busy doing what they actually came here for, to pay much attention to him.

For reasons beyond him, Naruto does trust him a lot, enough for him to let his son into Sasuke’s care, to allow the boy to train with him and even to let Boruto travel with him.

Sasuke wasn’t content with the arrangement. He was going on a mission, on an important mission, not in some field trip that a just recently turned chūnin could endure. Still, Boruto should’ve said something to his father, because Naruto himself asked him to take the boy with him.

Granted, the current mission isn’t really that risky, it just needs the utmost of discretion. To be frank, Sasuke thinks that Naruto specifically asked him to do this mission in order to bring Boruto on it. Whatever reasons Naruto had to do that, Sasuke doesn’t get it, especially when he could actually be doing something important and not playing babysitter.

It irritates him. And it must show if Boruto discomfort is anything to go by. Which is something Sasuke doesn’t get either because the boy is his student after all, by now he should be used to Sasuke’s animosity.  

Right now, it’s sunset and they’re planted on the branch of a tree, observing. The mission basically consists of following around and collecting information about a certain group of people that have been showing ‘suspicious behavior’ that could endanger the current political situation…Sasuke calls bullshit.

He and Boruto have been behind these people trail for just three days, having encountered them shortly after leaving the village and following them deep into the forest with direction to the Land of Waves and, so far, they look nothing like conspirators or even capable ninja. But Naruto was adamant of the need to observe these people for a while, and the part about bringing Boruto with him was kind of a last minute thing so, for now, Sasuke is gonna give Naruto the benefit of doubt.

And in any case, it was as a good opportunity as ever for him to train Boruto in a more practical way.

“Boruto” Sasuke calls, without looking away from the group that was setting camp “what have you notice about these persons?”

The boy besides him stays silent for a moment that goes a little too long. Sasuke turns slightly to look at him, confused and bothered by Boruto’s silence; it wasn’t that difficult of a question and as his student he should be able to answer immediately.

Looking at him, Sasuke realizes that Boruto looks really uncomfortable, he’s using a hand to lay on the tree’s trunk, holding himself still while on squats like he could fall if he lets go of the trunk, and his face shows deep concentration. Sasuke is about to ask him what is taking him so long but after what seems like minutes the boy finally says:

“That one seems to be the leader” he answers, pointing with his unoccupied hand “, but the youngest looks like he’s carrying something important with him, they’re always pestering him about looking for the backpack, and I think the two girls have something going on, they’ve been making eyes to each other all the while…but I guess that’s not important!” he quickly adds noticing Sasuke’s eyes sharpening.

He then continues and makes some other remarks about the group. He doesn’t notices the most subtitle details, but he has the general picture of the group and even a little more, since Sasuke hasn’t really pay attention to their personal interaction at all.

However, even after answering him and Sasuke telling him he got it mostly okay, Boruto still looks uncomfortable and the look of concentration on his face doesn’t change. Sasuke is about to ask him if he’s okay when the group starts discussing something about the backpack again, so Sasuke just tells him to pay attention instead and forgets, momentarily, about his student’s clear discomfort, after all they have a mission to do and the backpack is actually starting to look suspicious…

* * *

 

It doesn’t take long for the group to decide to turn in for the day, and surprisingly enough none of them is keeping watch. Sasuke is calling bullshit again.

Sasuke makes a shadow clone to keep an eye on the group while he and Boruto get off the tree and go to a near forest clearing. While they walk, they can hear the faint sound of a river running somewhere. Sasuke tells him that they need to watch the group during the night, and since it seems like the risks are low, they’re gonna take turns doing so.

He’s mentally making a schedule for them when he notices how rigid is Boruto’s walking. Sasuke looks at him and is taken back by how much in pain the boy seems to be. He stops in the middle of the forests and looks at Boruto. The boy stops too but doesn’t look at him, he’s very concentrate on pressing his legs together and trying to don’t fidget on his spot.

Sasuke’s heart skips a beat.

“What’s the matter, Boruto?” Sasuke asks, mouth suddenly dry.

At this point he thinks he knows what’s going on. It wasn’t clear before since Boruto wasn’t that obvious and because Sasuke was busy doing his job, but now that he’s looking straight at him, he thinks he knows what the hell is going on.

“Sasuke-sensei” the boy calls “I…I need to pee.” He says, blushing slightly.

There are a number of actual, legit answers at that. Sasuke can ask him _why_ in the world he didn’t say so earlier and send him off; he can say that he doesn’t need to tell him, that he can go and should go at any time he feels like it, it isn’t like the mission doesn’t allow that kind of liberties and he certainly doesn’t need Sasuke’s permission to go.

In other hand, there are a number of reactions on Sasuke’s body that doesn’t permit him to say any of that. His dick twitches in interest at Boruto’s words and the way the boy shakes on his place, trying so desperately of not showing how much he needs to go, is doing wonders for Sasuke’s usually dormant libido.

“And...” Sasuke says, voice as neutral as ever, masking perfectly his sudden arousal “why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

Boruto seems surprised by the question, like he was expecting something else or like Sasuke’s words are meaningless, probably too focused on not peeing his pants to make any sense of them.

He answers fairly quickly, however.

“Because of the mission!” The boy exclaims “It was important that we watched them over and I…I didn’t want to disappoint you, sensei!” He says, looking at Sasuke with too much adoration on his pretty, blue eyes “It’s our first mission together and I wanted to show you how much better I’ve gotten, thanks to you, Sasuke-sensei.”

“I see…” Sasuke says and after a moment of deliberation, he asks “How bad do you want to go?”

Once again Boruto’s face is filled with confusion, but he doesn’t want to let his sensei waiting.

“Really bad” Boruto says, pressing his legs harder. Sasuke swallows “I…I’ve been holding it since morning.”

Which is an awful lot of time. Sasuke takes a few steps towards Boruto, closing the small distance between them and squats in front of him, to be at Boruto’s height. Looking at him directly he asks:

“You really want to go, right?” Boruto nods “Then go.”

Boruto nods again and prepares to make his leaving but Sasuke quickly holds his wrist to keep him in place.

“Sensei?” The boy asks, confused once again.

“You don’t need to go anywhere to do it” Sasuke offers. Boruto blushes.

“What?” he squawks, his not fully developed voice breaking for a second “You mean…?”

“Yes. Do it here.”

“But…” Boruto looks away for a second “But sensei will…”

“It’s okay” Sasuke assures him “Besides you really need to go, right?”

“Well, yeah but…”

“You’ve been holding it for so long” Sasuke says, unusually talkative. He puts his hand over Boruto’s underbelly “Doesn’t it hurt?”

He presses his hand just slightly and Boruto whines pathetically at the feeling of his filled bladder being pressed.

“Ye…yes” He barely answers. “But—”

“It’s okay” Sasuke tells him again “Just think about how much better you will feel afterwards” Sasuke tries to encourage him “You’ll feel better if you just let it go…like that river, can you hear it?” He calls the boy attention to the faint sound of water running somewhere and that’s actually all it takes.

Boruto starts peeing his pants. His black clothes doesn’t allow the stain to show, but they hang heavy with the sudden wetness, and the boy had been holding so much that some of his pee trails freely from one of his legs.

By this point Sasuke is holding Boruto from the waist and his dick is hard and needy under his clothes. He watches way too entertain how Boruto pees all over himself, it takes him quite a lot too, to finish.

Boruto is shuddering in Sasuke’s arm, because of the shame of wetting his pants in front of his more adored person, his cheeks are a colored with a deep crimson and he refuses to meet Sasuke’s gaze.

“Don’t you feel better now?” Sasuke asks.

The boy just nods, and after a second he says, at the verge of tears:

“I’m…I’m sorry.”

Sasuke almost feels bad. Almost.

“It’s okay” he tells the boy for the third time “It’s okay, you just did what I told you” he sounds strange to his own ears, he’s never this supportive of anyone but this is his fault, so…

“Is…is it really okay?” Boruto asks him, looking at him with watery eyes.

“Yes” Sasuke assures him quickly “In fact, it was more than just okay.”

“Huh?”

Boruto is confused again, but things kinda of start making sense when Sasuke takes one of his hands and guides it to his crotch. Boruto blushes even more deeply than before while feeling his sensei’s rock hard erection. It takes him just a moment to put the pieces together.

“Are you…are you like this…because of me?” The boy says, quietly, shy and embarrassed “Because of seeing me…?”

“Yes” Sasuke says again “Because of you”.

Boruto smiles a little, his cheeks are hot and red, his legs feel shaky and the feeling of his wet clothes is unpleasant, but he still finds it in himself to smile, because Sasuke, his beloved sensei, is like this because of him. He, Boruto, and no one else, made him like this.

“Sensei…” he breaths out. And Sasuke kisses him.  

It’s a hard, violent kiss, and Boruto can barely follow the pace but he couldn’t care less and does his best to keep up.

While he kisses the boy, Sasuke starts to fondle his body with his only hand, feeling up Boruto’s ass and delightfully touching his crotch, wet with pee and still slightly warm. Boruto starts getting hard immediately and at some point he’s only panting into Sasuke’s mouth, unable to kiss him while getting that much attention on his dick.

Sasuke then decides it’s been enough of that, and stops kissing Boruto to go further down and start mouthing the boy’s erection over his wet, smelly clothes. Boruto whimpers and shakes, Sasuke has to keep him in place with his hand on his butt, and while he’s doing that Boruto takes fistful of Sasuke’s hair, overwhelmed by what is happening.

“Sa…Sasuke-sensei, ah” Boruto calls after some minutes “I’m, ngh, gonna…” he tries to say.

Having taking the boy to the brink of orgasm Sasuke stops, allowing Boruto a moment to breathe while he takes out his dick. He then sits on the ground with his back against a nearby tree and in an efficient movement takes off Boruto’s pants and then puts him astride across his lap. Sasuke then places his dick inside Boruto’s still wet underwear and starts to rub his member with Boruto’s smaller one.

The boy holds with both hands at Sasuke’s shoulders and quickly getting the idea of it he moves his hips up and down, while Sasuke keeps their dicks together with his hand. Boruto moans loudly at the pleasure and with the boy’s angelical features contorted in an expression of pure bliss Sasuke is having problems to keep quite.

After a while of them doing this, is Boruto the first to come.

“Sasuke-sensei!” He exclaims, still rocking his hips.

Sasuke comes shortly after, the events of the night getting the best of him. He comes with a low, grave moan, his cum pooling inside Boruto’s underwear.

Boruto then leans on Sasuke’s chest, his legs given out finally, and Sasuke even puts his arm around him, in a strangely tender moment while they recover.

After some minutes they get up and Sasuke watches, bewildered how Boruto doesn’t seem to care about all the cum on his underwear while he dresses up. The boy is gonna be the end of him, he thinks.  

Boruto looks radiant, and while they go set their own camp, he suddenly chirps up with an idea:

“I’m gonna go by the river, to clean up” He says and a little too excitedly, adds “And to get us more water, I’m gonna drink lots of it!” 

Sasuke simply nods, trying not to get too caught up on the terrible, terrible promises Boruto is making while saying that.

“Keep your guard up” He reminds him, and then the boy is off.

Whatever reason Naruto had to send the two of them on this mission, Sasuke thinks, it surely wasn’t for this.

    

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should apologize for this but at this point it would sound insincere haha
> 
> If you are thinking that this makes no sense is because it doesn't, but hey, the important thing on this fest is to write so have this and tbh I actually had fun writing this so i hope you guys enjoyed it too!
> 
> Thanks for reading every coment is appreciate!


End file.
